Dishwashing appliances generally include a tub defining a wash compartment wherein one or more rack assemblies, into which various articles may be loaded for cleaning, are positioned. Each rack may include features such as, e.g., tines that hold and orient the articles to receive sprays of wash and rinse fluids during the cleaning process. The articles to be cleaned may include a variety of dishes, cooking utensils, silverware, and other items.
A dishwashing appliance is also typically provided with one or more spray assemblies that can apply or direct wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. The spray assemblies can include a lower spray assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash compartment, a mid-level spray arm assembly mounted to an upper rack assembly, and a top spray assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash compartment.
The size of the articles to be cleaned can vary significantly. For example, glasses are available in a variety of different heights, dishes are manufactured with various diameters between large and small, and pots used for cooking can have different depths.
In order to accommodate the larger articles, the upper rack assembly of a dishwashing appliance can be provided with features for height adjustment of the assembly. Such adjustability allows for movement of the upper rack assembly along a vertical direction. By moving or lifting the upper rack to a higher vertical position, larger articles can be accommodated in e.g., a lower rack assembly positioned beneath the upper rack assembly. Conversely, by lowering the upper rack to a lower vertical position, larger articles can be accommodated in, e.g., the upper rack assembly.
In order to accommodate the height adjustment of the upper rack assembly, the mid-level spray arm assembly needs a construction that allows it to adjust to the various heights of the upper rack assembly. Valve assemblies have been proposed for accommodating the height adjustment of the rack assembly. For example, elastomeric valves have been used that rely on the elasticity of the valve to close. However, the elasticity of such materials can degrade over time and reduce the effectiveness of the valve closure.
Accordingly, a spray arm assembly having a conduit valve assembly that can accommodate more than one height would be beneficial. In particular, a spray arm assembly that can accommodate more than one height without necessarily the use of elastomeric materials would useful. Such an assembly that can be used repeatedly to properly secure a fluid connection between the spray assembly and a fluid supply for a height adjustable rack assembly of an appliance such as e.g., a dishwashing appliance would be particularly useful.